An Agents Work is Never Done
by Rico1206
Summary: Although I previously stated this was my last EPF story, it isn't. Anyhow, Rico get shot, discovers a mystery between Rockhopper and Sensei and repairs it. Death and all in this story. Rated because of it. Takes place 7 months before Club Penguin: Not Over Til It's Over...Part 1 (made seven months before it. :3)
1. A Shot at the Dark

**Club Penguin:**

**Elite Penguin Force:**

**It's Never Over…Right Now, At Least.**

_**Framed, Part 2**_

_EPF, this is agent Boom. I've entered enemy basis, and have found some interesting stuff. They've got a serious plot to destroy the island, and not with heat, like Enemy #1. I'm being held hostage right now in the enemy's area, and you need to get here soon before it's too late. It'll be over…shortly…_

_**Where am I? What's going on? What happened? Rico's mind raced as he tried to figure out what happened earlier before he was knocked out. He looked up, *realizing he was tied up* and looked around. This was odd. It was a moving vehicle. Where were there moving vehicles on the island? He brainstormed a list, because, what else could you do to pass the time? He finally, after five seconds of thinking, thought of two places – the Dock's Hydro Hopper, and the Coffee Shop's Java Truck. However, we know there's more, such as the Snow Trekker, and the Migrator, and the Aqua Grabber, and so on. He saw some java bags and then made the assumption it was the java truck. He was being abducted, and he wouldn't be seen again…**_

The EPF was a hard working agency upon the island of Club Penguin. Let's not go into the usual yada yada introduction, but instead, we'll just hope you know about the island's agency and its history. And if you don't, well, go figure it out…and stop being lazy.

"Dot, have we received word yet on the infiltration of enemy basis?" Gary asked agent Dot, the disguise gal and Stealth Class Leader, as they waddled down the hallways of their Command Room. They were headed to the 'case files' room.

"Yes, we have recently gotten word and we've sent out teams. Apparently, agent Boom is in serious trouble, and doesn't stand a chance against the enemy," Dot paused. "How are the searches with Herbert coming? Any luck yet?"

"Nothing whatsoever, we haven't found a clue. Is it possible his bed grew legs and waddled away?" Gary asked.

"Gary, you've told me this before – things can't grow legs and waddle away. You're the scientist," Dot rolled her eyes. They reached the case file room.

"Yes, yes, I know, but you don't seem to remember, as I get older, sadly to mention, my memory gets shorter, and yes, I will forget stuff, such as where I keep my lab coats, my gadgets, and what the rubber ducky Rookie shares a relationship with does…" Gary paused. "So excuse my forgetfulness…"

"Alright," Dot said, flipping through one of the file cabinets. She pulled out a file that read, 'Rock's Framificational Stuff'. Now a days, the EPF had these weird vocabulary terms. They added 'ification' or 'al' to everyal wordificational, ital seemificational. Okay, I'm stopping that… :S (Author Interruption: xD) "We've sent the best out to recover and destroy Rock's henchmen. We believe they've captured Boom, but we're not sure,"

"Have you seen Rico this morning?" Gary suddenly asked. It was quiet, and that was because Rico wasn't there.

Dot turned around in shock. "N-No…" She paused. "Have you?"

"No," Gary replied, glumly.

"Last I saw, he was checking out for the night to go watch TV and feed his puffles," Jet Pack Guy stepped into the room.

"Where'd you come from!" Gary asked, surprised.

"Wherever you did…" Jet Pack Guy replied.

"I see your point," Gary replied, annoyed.

"Man, Rookie's so busy today… he asked me to help him sign autographs while he was out and about. What's weird is that their soggy autographs, because he does them underwater," Jet Pack Guy informed.

"How's the job with rebalancing the island coming?" Dot asked.

"Great, Rory told me that the Cove moved an inch. And better yet, they've got a plan to clear out the Santa-Tikis and the Ninja Lamps and the piles of candy from the Cove's weird tidal pools." JPG replied.

"They must've formed last year," Gary paused. "Because at the Festival of Flight, there was nothing there,"

"Ah, thank you Mr. Einstein." Dot sarcastically said. "Hey, Jet Pack Guy, can you go check on Rico? See if he overslept or something…?"

"On my way," JPG headed for the door. Little did the agents know the day was going to change most of their lives…

**Meanwhile, with Rico and the java truck that might sink the island with the weight unless it's made of feathers from penguins in which Club Penguin might be savages or cannibals, but don't like the feathers, and this 'meanwhile' is too long…**

_Bump! _"Where do we get speed bumps in the snow?" Rico thought. Were they even ON the island? Of course. They had to be. It wasn't a hydrofoil vehicle, was it? Barista knew the answer to that. And he might've told Rico that before, but of course, Rico didn't remember it, like he didn't remember HE HAD HIS PHONE WITH HIM AS HE WAS IN THE TRUCK. _**"Sheesh, Narrator, don't be so harsh…" **_Rico proclaimed to – HEY! Anyhow, Rico, his hands tied up, was able to grab his phone. He started to text the agents. It was scribbly. Like, really scribbly. What did it even say? "hep bean sht" Ah, something I'd like to receive…because as a narrator, I don't get any text messages.

BUMP! Another bump. The phone went flying out of his hand and into a farther part of the back. It landed, surprisingly, in a java bag. Odds of that are not high…are they? He rolled over to grab it and then hit send. He hit send, and then heard a 'beeeep, beeeep!'. The vehicle was backing up. The door opened and the back turned into a slide-type back. Uh oh… he could only imagine what was next. There was nobody there, but below him, what could he sea sea sea? Rico could sea sea sea the deep blue sea sea sea. But all he could sea sea sea was the deep blue sea sea sea. So, uh, no fail on that. The force of gravity pulled him down and he went kaploosh into the deep blue sea sea sea (Okay, I'll stop lol). He rose to the surface shortly later and saw the java truck speeding away. _How can a vehicle move up a sinking island? _Rico thought. And now it hit him – he was going to die.

_**Meanwhile, at Rico's exterior part of his igloo…**_

_Knock, knock! _Jet Pack Guy waited at the igloo door of his boss. Sleet Street was sure a weird place. There were igloos with Halloween décor, St. Patrick's Day décor, and even better – Summer décor from 2008. Boy, this street was surely creepy. He started to get impatient. He knocked again. Surely, he was in there. Boss wouldn't bail on them or not answer the door – he wasn't that type of guy. After a few minutes, Jet Pack Guy finally called Gary and asked what to do. He was ordered to ram down the door, which is what his next plan of action was.

"Alright, here we go…" Jet Pack Guy flexed his hands and then stepped back. After he was far enough, he charged the door like a battering ram. But guess what? He didn't break it down. It ended with him falling to the ground and bouncing back a few steps. He looked up at the door and rubbed his head. _Why won't it open? _Jet Pack Guy thought. Well, if a penguin couldn't barge it down, he was going to have to use a better battering ram. Jet Pack Guy thought about the stuff around him. What could you find on a sinking island that'll ram down a door? A tree? A bush? A shrub? A surfboard? A buoy? Then he got it – AN ANVIL! He pulled out an anvil from a secret area in his jetpack. What use would it go to besides flattening your penguin's head? He threw it at the door, hoping Rico wasn't going to get hurt by the sharp edges, and then – success! It was open. He waddled over and peered in. Quietness. Nothing moving. All his puffles were asleep. He couldn't wake them. That'd be very rude. He looked around through the dismantled igloo. He saw a couch. Nothing was there. That's where Rico slept. Hmm, was he in his bathroom or kitchen? JPG waddled through each room of the igloo and found no tracks. It seemed as if he had vanished from the island. No. He couldn't have. Rico wasn't a penguin to leave them. Not without notice. He was ready to leave and set out an alert to the agents until he got a startling text message. It read: "hep bean sht". "Rico, you're alive!" JPG was glad. "But why did you send me scribbles?" Jet Pack Guy was quite confused. It took him a moment, but he finally realized it. "Oh my God…" he paused. "Rico's been shot…!"


	2. Psych

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Last time, we really 'jumped' into the main focus of the story. Jet Pack Guy found out Rico had been shot and now, how's it going to go?**_

_**Also, an agent from the PSA had reported they'd entered the enemy base of Rock, the previous story's antagonist, and alerted the agents that he's been found and held captive. However, his time is limited if they can't get to him in time…**_

_**P.S. Your favorite penguin psychic and his partner and their team appear in this chapter and throughout the rest of the story!**_

* * *

><p><em>Agent Boom, this is Agent Rad. We've got a crew together, and we're on the way. The area's pretty large, and we need to be careful. We'll get to you…don't worry.<em>

"Ah, hello, guys…" Rookie greeted, entering Gary's Office. He saw JPG, Gary and Dot sitting at Gary's main desk. They looked panicked. "Ah, I finally, uh…" he paused. They didn't seem to notice him. "Uh, I FINALLY BALANCED THE ISLAND!" Rookie yelled, hoping they'd hear him.

"Rookie! Shush! Why are you always so loud?" Gary asked. Rookie realized apparently he wasn't the only naive one today. "Come join us…we've got bad situations on our hands…"

Rookie sat down in one of the empty seats. "Where's commander?"

"Alright, I'm going to explain…" Gary began. "Unfortunately, Rico's been short anonymously. He's gone missing, and we fear his time is limited. Meanwhile, we have Enemy #1 missing and the agent we sent out to the base of Enemy #1 is captive right now. We've already sent out a crew…"

"How do we get out of this one?" Dot asked.

"You know, one of us always says that…" Rookie began to realize.

"Why don't we just say, 'how'll we get out of this panic?" JPG suggested. The agents all said, 'nah'.

"Hmm…how _do_ we get out of this one? And by that, I mean how do we get out of saying how do we get out of this one?" Rookie wondered.

"Not helping…" Gary groaned.

"Sorry…" Rookie replied.

"Hmm, well, you know, we're not the **only **agents on the force, or even in the entire island…" Dot had something.

"What are you saying…?" Gary asked, suspiciously.

"Remember last time Rico got into trouble? We called in a psychic detective…" Dot said slowly.

"Oh, you're not bringing that bologna into this again are you?" Gary asked, pronouncing bologna incorrectly. (He said it: Buh-log-nah) The agents stared at him.

"If you're going to use that term, say it right at least…" Jet Pack Guy said, defiantly

"Whatever," Gary replied. "I just don't believe in his…uh…buuhhhh…loooooooooonnneeee….crap lies."

"You're calling it CRAP? G he helped our chief." Dot reminded.

"Pfft, pure luck." Gary replied, not budging. "I once solved a case where my brother lost his pizza box. He found it the next day. It was pure luck, and that's what this guy is doing. He's scamming you, agents..."

"Well, you know what, Rico's in charge of me, and for now, I'm calling Shawn in." Dot got up out of her chair. "If he can solve a crisis once, he can surely solve it again... especially if it's for our chief..."

"Let's go get PH…surely she has some puffles that can sniff out Rico…" Rookie replied, getting up.

"I could use some fresh air..." Jet Pack Guy followed. "The air in here is full of a penguin who has problems in life, apparently..."

Gary watched the two penguins leave. He slumped back into his chair. "Ah great..." Gary muttered. "Even the story didn't work...that always work. Especially since they don't know I hid that beforehand..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at Enemy #1's base…<strong>_

If you're smart and do your weekly Field-Operations, then you know who 'Enemy #1' is. Ah, so you don't? You don't know anything about the EPF either, eh? Just what I thought! Well, that's why they invented narrators. They help explain stuff. Enemy #1 is defined as Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, the island of Club Penguin's worst known enemy who's tried all he can to heat up the island, but he's always wrecked it. He only once succeeded in his plans, and has attacked the system of the EPF twice, excluding the time his accomplice, Klutzy the crab, attacked mistakenly.

Agent Rad of the Penguin Special Agency was headed into Enemy Territory. It was big, of course. It was a mountain…of danger. The agents on his team would soon be up to help him. But right now they were back at the Headquarters preparing. Rad was stealth like and sly. He was able to sneak past lots of areas. He snuck into the territory, where this stuff mattered. He saw the shadow of the oversized lard laughing his head off. Where was Klutzy? Had he stayed in the Mysterious Deep? He'd better hope so. He could pop out anywhere and alert Herbert. Rad ran towards some snow and ducked down. He couldn't get caught. He had to get agent Boom, one of the best PSA agents, and escape. Once the lard went away, he shot a grappling hook upwards towards an icicle. He held on and listened to the bear.

"Those fools think they can stop me, what a lie! I took out seventy walruses in the Arctic Circle at the age of 6! And they think 1,000,000-something penguins can stop me?" Herbert laughed evilly. Rad, from above, saw agent Boom. At the right moment, when Herbert was gone, he'd come and grab the agent. Herbert muttered something and left the room. Rad smiled. He could do this. He swung down to the ground, and waddled towards Boom.

"Alright Boom, let's go…" Rad untied the agent. He started waddling, knowing Boom'd follow. Boom was quiet…too quiet. Rad turned around and saw Boom still sitting in the chair where he was captive. "Uh, Boom?" He was cautious and whispering. It finally dawned on him…agent Boom went boom…and in other words, he was dead. Rad stared in shock, disbelief and sorrow at the agent. He was the island's second best. What would happen now? Rad didn't think after that, because he felt a jolt in his back and the feeling of sharp irons in his body. He dropped to the floor, and became dead…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the Penguin Special Agency Headquarters…<strong>_

Dot waddled through the HQ until she found the room she was looking for. "Psych". It was an office that held Shawn Spencer, penguin psychic, and his partner Burton Guster. They weren't in there, though. Probably going to the Pizza Parlor to ask if they served pineapple. They must've been new. She examined a few papers on his desk. Certificates. They from...who? She couldn't read the cursive writing. It was...sort of 'sloppy'? They weren't new, though. They had solved cases back to when the Penguin Band played in your igloo.

"Dot, yes, D. D, D, D!" Shawn waddled towards her with Gus and some penguins she hadn't noticed before. She shot up like a cannon.

"Hi Shawn," Dot quickly greeted, trying to hide the fact she was 'snooping'. "Did you get my message?"

"No, sorry, I was at a meeting," Shawn paused. "Sammy the Seabird mascot and I were-"

"Shawn…" Gus shot him a mad look. It was another one of his nicknames of Gus.

_Where do they get these nicknames? The only bird on the island is Peppy... _Dot thought.

"Uh, well, we were at a meeting and Gus made it long by starting a stupid conversation," Shawn replied. "Alright, so this is my team, I promised you'd meet,"

"You're not chief in charge?" Dot asked, shocked.

"Nope," Shawn paused. "That's Carlton Lassiter, also known as Carly Town, or Lassie." Shawn put emphasis on the words 'Carly Town' to show it was another nickname.

"Spencer, stop…with the stupid nicknames…" Lassie said furious. He wasn't the 'let's go play some baseball and I'll be happy even if I hit a pop up that gets caught!' type of penguin. He was always 'Mr. Glum' and Mr. Angry.

"Anyhow, that's Juliet O'Hara over on the right, also known as…"

"Don't…even…" Juliet interrupted.

"Uh, okay…anyhow, and last but not least is out chief, Karen Vick, over there." Shawn pointed out.

"Ah, nice to meet you all," Dot said. Rookie and Jet Pack Guy came up behind Dot.

"Hey look, Jet Pack Guy, it's Mr. Bean from that movie we watched the other night…what was it called…oh yeah, Mr. Bean! I'm a huge fan!" Rookie pointed at Lassie. Lassie turned furious. Jet Pack Guy noticed it.

"Uh, sorry, sir…he has issues…let's go back to the recess ground now, uhh… Control Alt Delete…" Jet Pack Guy said, trying to hide the fact Rookie meant it. He steered him towards the door. Outside the door they laughed silently. He did look like Mr. Bean.

"Alright, what's the problem today, D?" Gus asked.

"Rico, my crew's chief, has gone missing, and better yet, has been shot." Dot reported. "We need some psychic help on where we can find him…any thoughts?"

"Do you have any evidence of where Rico might've gone?" Karen (We'll call her 'chief') asked.

"No, but we've checked his igloo…" Dot replied.

"What about the 'secret cell'?" Chief asked.

"Wait, what 'Secret Cell'?" Dot asked.

"Rico and I have worked on cases and missions before. He told me about some 'cell' at his igloo and showed me. It's where he keeps a lot of things, and sometimes, it's easier found than saying how…" Chief replied. "What if the shooter is hiding there?"

"Hm…" Dot thought for a moment. "Anything's possible...we gotta get there stat…"

"Alright, move out…" Gus said. They headed to catch up with Rookie and Jet Pack Guy. Shawn stayed behind by Dot.

"Another name for Juliet is Jules…or Crazy Cat Lady…" Shawn whispered to Dot.

"Shawn!" Jules said, hearing that.

"Comin'!" Shawn caught up.

_**Yeah, so if you're a lazy kid and don't want to scroll up to the beginning, here's a recap of the chapter…**_

_**We haven't heard from Rico, but there'll be a major part in that next chapter. Gary doesn't believe in Shawn's ability realness, and Rad and Boom both died in enemy territory. (Sadly, there will be more to come… ) Shawn and Gus introduced their team, and now they've got a mission to plan. Get ready, folks!**_


	3. Time to Get Serious

Recap from the last (Or should I say "Lassiter"?) chapter:

_**Rico wasn't heard from at all in Chapter 2. No explanation for that, I'll admit. I will say that I didn't forget my protagonist in that chapter…or maybe I did…anyhow, we met Shawn's 'squad', agent Rad and Boom, two newly introduced characters into this story, were both…gulp…killed…(Hey, making the story complex is my middle name…just kidding, it's "Corneilious" [Okay, that's also a lie.]) and they were told about a 'secret cell' in Rico's igloo that may help this 'case' wrap up sooner…but will it?**_

_**I apologize for not posting Chapter 3 in a while. I have this laptop that needed to be fixed and it finally was, so I'll be posting from it for the next few stories and chapters.**_

_Well, what could lie here? _Rookie thought, relentlessly, staring at this weird piece of ice in Rico's igloo. It looked like the other ice blocks on the wall, but it surely held something different behind it. "Who's going to make the first move?"

Everyone started at Rookie. Did they expect **him **to do it? Probably. He ran over to the ice block and tried to grab it. "Ugggghhhhh…" Rookie struggled with all his might. Chief stared at him, confused. The other agents, except for Chief, gave Rookie and hand and also tried pulling. After a few moments, she finally spoke up.

"Agents, you do realize it's UNDERGROUND, right?" Chief asked.

"Yeah, guys?" Rookie said, trying to 'act smart' and ruthless and be a smart aleck.

Chief went over to Rico's table by his unlit fireplace, black as Herbert's soul, and lifted up the plant. She pressed a button and voila!

"Deploying 'Secret Cell'…" a computerized monitor said throughout the igloo. Halfway through the load, it malfunctioned. **"Connection Lost. Please click to learn MORE!" **Chief was quite irritated at the message. The room remained silent, and she tried again. It worked this time and she led the way into the "Secret Cell". The stairs squeaked. Nobody had been down there in what…5 years? No. It was like, 1 year. But it was covered with dust, and lots of stuff.

"Damn, this place is dusty…" Jet Pack Guy coughed. "Doesn't he know the meaning of the word 'clean'?"

"That's what I told him," Chief paused. "But he said he barely ever visited this area…"

"And he should've known agents would need this sometime…" Dot replied.

They suddenly all stopped when they heard some objects falling. Glass? Metal? Titanium aluminum cables that electrocuted Rookie when he tried to invent the first practical incandescent light bulb before learning Thomas Pengedison invented it at the Arctic Circle?

"Uh…is-"

"Shh…" hushed Chief to…well, in the darkness, she couldn't tell who.

They heard a rough pushing, grunts and then it fell silent. Someone was hiding in there before they entered…and now they were running…

_**Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the Wilderness of Club Penguin's magnificent island…**_

_Where…am I? _Rico was sort of running, and sort of jogging around the area he found himself in. In all his missions, he'd never had been here. And who else had? He didn't see tracks, or anything! Was he even on the island? Yes, he was. Before the island was done sinking, he had to climb up most of it. Now it was still. But he wasn't…he was dizzy. Was this an affect of being shot? He didn't know, because he hadn't been shot before. Who was out to get him? Was it an enemy of his? He must've had many because everyone seemed jealous of his rank in the agency. He had to find civilization. He couldn't see anything but trees. He kept on 'rogging' (running and jogging, even though that's almost the same thing), and eventually found water. He silently cheered. A stream'd do him well. He ran over to it but didn't find any land farther out from it. He reached the end of the island. But was he west or east of the Town? Was he facing the north or the south? And there was still that question on his mind…where was he? He needed help…major help. He heard a voice of a penguin in the distance.

"Don't be comin' in me way, ya stubborn 'berg!" It sounded like Rockhopper's voice. He looked behind him. There weren't any penguins. Was he having a mirage? Then he spotted it off in the distance. It was the Migrator! He needed to signal Rockhopper and get help. He jumped up and down quickly. He wasn't very far away. Rico needed help, stat. So he did what was needed. He jumped in the water and swam quickly to the Migrator. Yarr spotted him first. He bounced up and down, squeaking. The water was freezing, and while he was used to it, he was still focused on the bullet.

"Rockhopp…errrr….." Rico murmured, hoping the pirate penguin would hear him. Surprisingly, he did!

"Huh?" Rockhopper came to side of the boat where Yarr spotted Rico. "Aye! What ye be doin' near me boat?"

"I…need help…" Rico sputtered. Rockhopper pulled him up.

"What be ye problem, matey?" Rockhopper asked. "I be landed on Club Penguin very shortly. See it in the distance?"

"I was shot…" Rico muttered.

"By a cannon?" Rockhopper joked.

Rico shook his head no. "No…"

"Aye, Rockhopper be playin' a joke on ye! I, thankfully, be havin' so great ol' fixin' supplies in me Hold! Yarr, watch the wheel," Rockhopper responded. "I need to be fixin' this penguin up!"

Yarr squeaked, which meant, 'Okay, boss!', and Rockhopper headed down into the Hold with Rico.

Rico stared at the messed up Hold. "Isn't this place clean?"

"Aye," Rockhopper commented. "Before landing on Club Penguin, I organize it,"

Rico rolled his eyes. While he loved Rockhopper, and was glad to meet him face-to-face, his comments could sometimes be stranger than they are on the island.

"Alright," Rico paused. "Where are we headed?"

"Well, I have a pull out bed in me Quarters," Rockhopper replied, clearing through piles of junk. "So, you go in there, and I'll grab what's needed…"

"Got it, Captain." Rico rummaged through the ruckus and used the key Rockhopper handed him (Because he didn't have his own handy at the current moment) and opened the door.

_**Meanwhile, back at the 'Secret Cell'…**_

"Alright, well, we better figure out who was in here…" Rookie spoke up through the eternalized black room.

Chief flicked on a light. It turned as bright as a normal room would. Was it even above ground? "Hmm…" She examined the miniature mess in the room. "Hasn't ever been quite dirty…this suspect left a bundle of clues…"

"You're tellin' me," Gus said, examining a random piece of paper. On it, it read:

_**To Do List**_

_**Don't forget that these are things you need TO DO. They're all on this LIST!**_

_**Head into the secret alley behind the Mine Shack at 9pm Penguin Time tonight**_

_**Meet the unknown penguin, and get the bazooka from him**_

_**Pay him**_

_**Use it for the plan**_

"Hey, look at this…" Gus said to the agents.

"What be it, this time?" JPG asked, grabbing the paper from Gus.

"I don't know…it seems suspicious…" Gus replied. The agents huddled around and read it.

"Well, what's going to happen?" Rookie asked. "What's the plan?"

"Rookie, if we KNEW that, would we be standing here right now?" Dot asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, agents, the only thing we can do is follow the list. Report back at the Command Room tonight 10 'til 9, okay?" Chief ordered. They agents nodded.

_**Later that night, at exactly 8:49pm Penguin Time…**_

_**[You caught me…8:49 and thirty two seconds…]**_

No one had really been to the Mine Shack at dark, unless they were bad penguins. Usually, you'd find 'Gangstas' and other penguins hanging out there, making deals, or doing stuff that if the moderators or the secret agents caught them doing, wouldn't be accepted. Not a lot of penguins would ever think to be around Club Penguin at night. It was dark, scary and there were always rumors of weird noises, strange objects in the rooms, and very many other things. And the Mine Shack was the darkest of all rooms at night. Although the moon was out, you couldn't get a glimpse of it from behind the Shack, because it blocked all the light. It wouldn't be good for moon tanning, wouldn't it? Not a single light was seen over there. In fact, many penguins got lost there before. It was rare to see anybody even around the island at night, and if you did, sometimes you'd start panicking. Over the years, penguins were sort of turning bad, and mean, and all that. They would start fights, and all that (Penguins are so violent these days…). And now, the squads of agents would be up there, facing their fate. They might return in bad condition or in good condition. It wasn't up to them…

"Alright, agents, are we ready?" Chief whispered to her crew. They were standing in front of the Mine's entrance. They heard a mine cart and they all ducked. It flew right over all their heads and then safely landed forty flippers away. A penguin got out. They all remained silent while he spoke. This wasn't time to get caught.

"I sure hope this works…" the penguin said, getting out of the cart. He had a hand lantern handy and he turned it on. He was ready to turn the corner when he saw the agents.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" He was alarmed. He hoped they hadn't caught him.

"Uh, we're just chillin', ready for Cart Surfer…" Shawn intrigued.

"Yeah, well, uh…" the penguin wasn't sure if they were 'gangstas' or not. He was about to tell them about the 'deal' when he realized he shouldn't. "Uh, make sure you don't wipeout…"

"Okay, great…" Shawn replied.

The penguin kept on waddling. He headed for the back of the Mine Shack, when he realized – those penguins weren't gangstas…they were agents. And they were going to stop him! He turned around and saw the agents. They were…following him? He grabbed something from his belt.

"Duckkkk!" JPG yelled as he pulled as many agents down as he could. He was hoping Rookie wouldn't say, 'Nope, no ducks here...' like he did the last time. It was a gun. The penguin pointed it at them. Without hesitating, he pulled the trigger and it fired.


	4. The Explosive Chapter

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Remember the previous chapter? I hope you did, but let's just recap. Also, thank you for the reviews, readers! Rico saw the Migrator in the distance when he was at the edge of the island. He swam out to the Migrator and got assistance from the pirate penguin and Yarr. Meanwhile, the 'entourage of agents' discovered some sort of 'barter' at the back of the Mine Shack late at night. Who'd ever think to go there at night? It wouldn't end well. Anyhow, the entourage headed back there and before they made it there, somebody had the feeling they were agents, ready to raid, so they pointed the gun at them and fired.. **_

"Is…is ev-everyone o-o-okay?" a shaky Rookie asked, eyes shut. Unfortunately, there was NO response. That wasn't a good sign. "Anyone?" He opened his eyes and peaked around. The shooter wasn't there. Nobody wanted to speak. Did they think he was still there? "Guys…he's gone…"

"Really…?" Jet Pack Guy was the first to open his eyes.

"Where did they go?" PH, for the first time the entire mission, spoke. They barely even recognized she was there.

"PH? You're here?" Rookie asked. "Since when?"

"I've been here the entire mission,"

"Oh…"

"Anyhow…" Shawn opened his eyes. "We need to find this shooter."

"Alright 'Psych Man', where did he go?" Dot asked, getting up. There were some lights shining from behind the Mine Shack.

"Uh…" Shawn stuttered. He clearly noticed with his great observation skills that there was some tracks covered up that led into the forest. But not the forest's trail…this was the deep, dark part of the forest. And that part was the worst part of not only the room, but the island. Shawn put his hands up to his penguin head. "I'm getting something major…"

"What is it?" Dot asked.

"I…see them. Dark, deep…"

"Dark…deep…?" Rookie was confused.

"Uh… Gus, it's dark and deep. Where is there a dark and deep spot?" Shawn acted.

"The Cave, the Snow Forts, Billybob's igloo, Herbert's soul, uh, the Mine, Behind the Shack, uh, what else…FOREST." Gus listed.

"Ah yes, I see trees! The dark and deep part of the Forest!" Shawn intrigued.

The agents gasped. "But that's where the monsters live!" Rookie panicked.

Then I guess we head there," Chief said.

"But Chief, what about the barter situation?" Lassie spoke up.

"It's probably too late," Chief responded. "And there's a killer on the loose."

"Alright, to the dark place?" JPG asked. Chief nodded. The entourage headed that way. But for some reason, JPG didn't follow. His mind was focused on a shinning light. It was a weird light in the distance next to him. He stared at it for about a minute, and then it went out. He started to waddle onward with the group, but he didn't get very far. Suddenly, there was a loud pop, followed by him fainting.

_**Later on the Migrator…**_

"Are you sure this pain killer'll work?" Rico asked the pirate captain.

"Arrgh, what do ye think Napoleon used when he got shot by Tutankhamen on me first voyage?" Rockhopper asked, giving Rico the pain-killer.

"Your first voyage was in the late 1700's?" Rico asked, shocked.

"What? Arr, no. 2005." Rockhopper replied, staring at him in confusion.

"Rockhopper, I have a question…" Rico asked.

"What is it…?" Rockhopper asked, annoyed. He was delayed from his voyage. He landed tomorrow and had to prepare to sail the entire next week. He was annoyed by Rico, quite frankly.

"Did you go to school?"

"Arrgh, what…ye think I didn't go to school?" Rockhopper asked.

"Well…Tutankhamen didn't even live in the same period of life as Napoleon…and it was in the 1700s." Rico corrected.

Rockhopper looked sternly at him. He was sort of an annoyance and sort of rude. "Ye know what? It's gettin' late, I dock tomorrow or maybe even tonight and you gotta get some sleep. That pain killer ain't gonna work unless ye get some shuteye."

"Okay…" Rico replied, noticing Rockhopper was annoyed.

"Alright, see ye tomorrow…fella." Rockhopper said. "I'll check in on ye tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Rico nodded. Rockhopper waved 'g'night' and left the room. So far, his adventure was getting shot, meeting Rockhopper face to face, and spending the night on the Migrator. He could hear Rockhopper cleaning the Hold in the next room. Rico noticed things were turning out fine for him now. Without worrying about anything, because there wasn't anything to worry about, he fell to sleep shortly after laying down on a pull out bed.

_**Meanwhile in the Deep, Dark Forest area…**_

"Alright, weapon ready?" Chief asked. She looked a lot like Dot. Blonde hair, purple penguin, blue and lavender coat. They had prepared a weapon in case fired at. Nobody noticed JPG wasn't there.

"Ready, Chief." Jules responded.

"Move in…" Chief ordered. They saw their enemy in sight. He was loading a gun and had a new gun than earlier. Was he the one getting the gun?

"PSA and EPF, you're under arrest," Dot said as they moved in.

The alarmed penguin suddenly hid his gun. "Uh…for what?"

"We need to question you and you shot at us earlier. Under arrest – stat." Chief ordered. "Tell us anything to defend you later…"

"You've got the right to remain silent, kid. Anything you say can and will be used against you, understand?" Sassy Lassie piped up.

"You're a total idiot. I didn't do anything!" the penguin replied.

"You know where our chief is…don't you? And you'll tell us one way or another." Dot said, determined. She looked him right in the eye. She was a persistent, confident secondary leader of her squad.

"He doesn't…!" came a voice.

"Who said that?" Rookie asked.

"Not one of the puffles, that's for sure." PH reported sarcastically.

"And while I do, you won't know!" a penguin came out the forest with a mine and a grenade.

"What're you going…" Gus was 'bamboozled' just like the rest of the group.

The penguin threw the mine and the grenade down fifty feet away (opposite of the agents) and ran towards it.

"No, wait…" Chief said, dropping the penguin. She and some others ran towards the penguin.

"DON'T!" Rookie yelled. The penguin stepped on the mine and the grenade and well…I think you know the reaction.


	5. Death Among Us

Chapter 5:

_**Uh, do you want a previously? Let's just recap this – a penguin was about to blow himself up…and well, he did.**_

Rico awoke to find himself on the Migrator still. It was a bright sunny day and the construction for the Quest was about to start. Rockhopper was above deck speaking to someone. He hoped it wasn't Gary, because if Rockhopper told him about it, well, he'd come and get him and take him back to the EPF. Rico needed some alone time to figure this case out by himself. He got up out of his pull out bed and waddled over to the Ship Hold door. He opened it with ease (Apparently, Rockhopper had it all cleaned!) and he was ready to head up the stairs.

"Rockhopper, what do you have for me today?" Rico asked himself. He was about to push onto the doors, when something caught his 'peripheral' vision. He saw a paper with something interesting on it. It was very mysterious…

"Why shall we fight like

this? We should make up and leave

it all behind us!"

What did this mean? It was…haiku. That was sort of a dead giveaway. Was this a note from Sensei? He read on to the next, and final, line…

"We fought for something

stupid and I forgive you.

Please forgive me soon…

-Sensei…"

_Sensei? _Rico thought. _Rockhopper never knew about Sensei…or did he? _Now he couldn't be spotted by Gary…this was a new mystery that had to be solved.

_**Meanwhile at the Forest…**_

Shock. Fear. Those were the words to describe what had happened a few hours ago at the Forest. The penguin killed himself. Why would you ever do something like that? Club Penguin had been a fun, amazing virtual world a few years ago. It's turned into a major hell house for some penguins. They blew themselves up, and had gang bangers…they even turned the Mine Shack's back into a 'red light alley'…if you know what I mean. And now they were at the aftershock of a suicide!

"Well?" Gus was the first to speak after they all got up. The penguin from earlier was on the run. "What's next, Chief?"

"Anyone recognize that penguin?" asked Dot. "I couldn't see in the dark light last night…"

"Well, we could take a visual in the autopsy from the body," Jet Pack Guy offered.

"Wait…" Shawn spoke. "I…I see him…earlier…he…he was in the igloo…"

"Where?" Rookie asked.

"In that…cell…you know?" Shawn responded.

"Wait a minute," Chief approached the body. "This…this isn't the penguin…"

"That's…" Shawn paused. "He's still alive!" Shawn quickly noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a tree that read, 'Beach, Migrator Destruction!'. "I see him at the Beach try to destroy the Migrator!"

"Agents, we need to get out there," Dot ordered. "This is to save my crew's chief!"

They all ran to the Plaza. Rico could be dead in a few minutes! There was what some penguins would call a 'terrorist', trying to attack the Migrator! This penguin was after Rico. They wanted him dead, and they were going to kill him as soon as they could. Now, they were after them.

_**At the Migrator…**_

Rico pushed up on the doors to the Main Deck. He spotted Rockhopper talking to Gary.

"Alright, how about a turbo there? And then a fan up there?" Rockhopper asked Gary who was taking notes on location and what Rockhopper wanted for the upgrades to his boat. Rico was sly, hoping not to get caught by Gary.

"Alright, I can get these in very soon…bring in the crane, boys…!" Gary ordered. A crane came in and started to pull out some parts of the Ship. Gary went off the boat for a minute.

"Arr, Rico," Rockhopper spotted. "How ye feel?"

"Great, but…" Rico paused. He swallowed hard. "I'd like to know about your relationship with Sensei…"

"Arr, what…?" Rockhopper gulped. Did he really know? "Uh…are ye havin'…"

"I saw a note in the Hold of something from Sensei. Is he…" Rico paused as he heard his name.

"Rico!" It was Rookie. "Commander! There you are!"

"Chief!" Dot yelled. All the agents ran onto the boat after getting special access from Gary.

"Agent, there you are!" Gary shouted. Rico glared at his crew and Shawn's. Wow, they really cared about him, didn't they? When Rico wasn't looking, Rockhopper slipped away and off the boat with his construction crew.

"I thought I lost you, boss." Jet Pack Guy told his friend.

"Guys, I don't know what to say!" Rico greeted.

"You can thank them," Dot pointed to Shawn's group, who all waved.

"Well, uh, you want to give them a moment, eh?" Gus asked. They all nodded and ran off the boat.

"Well, how do you feel?" Rookie asked.

"Rockhopper gave me some pain meds and helped me…but it's still in me…" Rico replied.

"Great, we got to get you back to the HQ and let the Director know!" PH greeted.'

"Guys, thanks for having hope…" Rico told his crew. "Without you, I would probably be dead…and in the end, there isn't a death, right?" Rico smiled.

"True dat," Jet Pack Guy replied.

It came out of the sky, however. A large claw propped out and took a large chunk out of the Migrator. It sent a huge hole in the boat. Dot and Gary both fell through the hole. It was now a matter of life or death for both.

"Aaaaah!" Gary alerted. "Agent, help!"

"Chief…!" Dot proclaimed.

Rico stared at them. He turned and looked at Jet Pack Guy and Rookie, who then fell in another hole. "Crap!" Rico shouted. They were all losing grip.

"Hold on…" Rico grabbed Jet Pack Guy and Rookie and they ran off the boat to his dismay.

Gary was barely holding on, and so was Dot. Rico was panicked. One was the only one…

"Rico…" Gary alerted. "Get Dot!" Water was rising into the holes and it was up to Dot's eyes. She could barely breath, even though she was a water mammal. She couldn't breath very well.

Rico looked at G. He was his boss…but with it being his boss, that came with accepting orders. Rico ran to Dot and grabbed her. He pulled with all his energy left in him. He didn't have much because of the bullet acting up. He pulled up and she was free. He let her run off the boat and he looked over at where Gary was. He wasn't there. He searched and yelled for him. No sign. What happened? Rico was about to get grabbed by the claw, but he ran. This wasn't really happening, right?

He ran off the boat, thinking Gary might've been free. He found all the agents, but no Gary. "Guys, where's Gary?" Rico yelled.

"I haven't seen him!" Jet Pack Guy yelled.

"Commander, he's…" Rookie paused. "He's not here!"

"Chief…" Dot paused. "I think he's still here…"

It took about a minute for Rico to realize it…but then when it hit him, he was shocked. Gary was dead. And this wasn't a lie.


	6. The End of My EPF Stories (for now)

Chapter 6:

_**As in every chapter of all stories of mine, we have a recap…so here it is…**_

_**Rico discovered a secret of Sensei and Rockhopper's past. Before he could speak to Rockhopper, Rico's crew came and found the lost agent. They began to speak to him and then, the accident happened…a large part of the ship was taken out by a crane and the agents, except for Rico, fell into holes. Rico was able to rescue three, but he couldn't find Gary, and that came to the conclusion of he was dead.**_

Thunder began to boom upon the island and drops of rain fell to the ice. The sky was as dark as a soul. Rico stared at a puddle of rain to visit his reflection. It had been over an hour since Rico and the crew left the Beach. He was now at his igloo, alone. Over the past few days, the past week, it had been close encounters with death, until today, where a death was upon the EPF. Gary was almost like a father to him. He had many experiences with the penguin since he came to the island. He wasn't just Rico's mentor; he was his friend. A friend that couldn't be replaced by anyone. He was the co-chief of the island's agencies; the island's known inventor. And now he was the center of attention because he was dead. Who was going to help Rockhopper with the Migrator? Who was going to be the agency's co-chief? Who was going to help the island when there was a problem that was…quite critical? Rico got the idea of the first problem…

Rico ran inside to his cellular and dialed a certain number. The penguin on the other end followed Rico's orders. Now, they had to hope Rockhopper was up for this…

_**Later…**_

"Arrgh! Why in the world would ye bring _him _over here?" Rockhopper argued Rico.

"I need to set things straight between you two! And, better yet, he can help you with work on your ship. Remember – Gary's dead?" Rico responded.

"I'm not talkin' to him!" Rockhopper fussed.

"Don't you want to make up?" Sensei asked. Rico had called him to… 1) make things up between the two 2) he was a 'great' construction helper. "Do you want help with your ship at all, wise one?" Sensei added the 'wise one' sarcastically.

"Pfft! I be havin' help from Rory!" Rockhopper paused. He crossed his flippers. "Isn't that right, Rory?"

"Huh?" Rory asked, not realizing what was going on. "Oh, Rockhopper, I'm on break, remember?"

"Blast," Rockhopper muttered. "Anyways, I have lots of other crew!"

"What even happened between you two, anyway?" Rico asked.

"Well," Sensei paused. "Since I don't think Captain Grouchhopper over there isn't going to speak, I shall," Sensei paused again and then began. "It was many moons ago when we were younger…"

"_**The Story of Sensei and Rockhopper!"**_

_**A Story Written by "Yours Truly" (wink wink)**_

"Heh, Rockhopper, want to visit the Night Club?" Sensei asked. It was very early in Club Penguin at this time.

"Hmm, what about the Coffee Shop?" Rockhopper asked. They stood in the Town discussing where to visit, because in these days, there weren't many places to visit.

"Want to play pirate at your igloo?" Sensei offered.

"Sure!" Rockhopper smiled. They ran to his igloo and got out some homemade pirate furniture,

"Arrgh! Ice berg to the west! First mate, release the sails! Launch the cannons!" Rockhopper reported. He was on the main deck of the miniature boat they had conveyed.

"Captain…" Sensei reported, suspiciously. "I don't see an ice berg…" 

"Oh, uh, it's a small one!" Rockhopper laughed.

Suddenly, something caught Sensei's eye. It was a signed autograph of rsnail. It had the signature in the same place as his. _Wait a minute…_Sensei thought. _That's __**my **__signed autograph of rsnail! _Rockhopper stole it! He spotted other things Rockhopper stole! These were treasures, and it seemed he was a REAL pirate – stealing rare treasures!

"Rockhopper! You've stolen my stuff!" Sensei approached.

"Arr? What?" Rockhopper fussed. "Stop the accusations!"

"I'm not accusing you – I'm being truthful!" Sensei dug through. "My rare photo of Penguin Chat? My signed photo of rsnail? My rare snapshot of the golden puffle?" The list went on. "Why would you do this?"

"I didn't!" Rockhopper admitted.

"Well of course you did," Sensei said, firmly with the stuff in his hand. He was ready to head out the door. "I never want to see you again," 

"But I have the –" Rockhopper started. Sensei slammed the door and left before Rockhopper could finish. "I have the exact same stuff!"

_**Now, to the present time…**_

"Ever since then, Rockhopper hasn't admitted to stealing my stuff. If he just admits, it'll be all good," Sensei finished. "We haven't spoke until this day…he never mentions me and acts like he never knew me!"

"Arr, it's my stuff!" Rockhopper commented. "Didn't ye know I got the exact same stuff?"

"And why is that?" Sensei was trying to get him to admit something no one knew.

"Well, it's because…" Rockhopper swallowed hard. "Because we're BROTHERS. There – I said it!"

Rico was shocked! How were they brothers and kept it secret? "You are?"

"Ye best not tell anyone if ye know what's good for ye, son…" Rockhopper commented. Rico nodded.

"Well…" Sensei admitted. "That stuff is yours,"

"Ah, you admit it?" Rockhopper asked. "And why?"

"I found my stuff…6 years ago." Sensei gulped. "You never wanted to speak so I couldn't tell you…"

"Where is it?" Rockhopper asked.

"In your hold…" Sensei admitted. "I'm sorry…"

Rockhopper sighed. "I be very sorry, brother…" They hugged and made up.

"Well, I guess I solved _that _mystery…" Rico muttered. "Alright, well, I'm going to go,"

"Good…" Sensei replied. "Oh, and thanks for bringing us closer, my friend!"

"Aye, yes," Rockhopper paused. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got work to do on me ship…"

"Rockhopper…" Rico paused. "Thanks for the past few days…" Rico smiled. Rockhopper smiled back and said, 'ye be welcome'.

_**Later, at Rico's igloo…**_

"Well, agents," Rico paused. "I've got some news for you,"

"What is it?" Rookie asked.

"Well, since the death of co-chief, someone's been asked to take the place of Gary," Rico paused.

"Who was it? Rad?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"It's you, chief?" Dot asked.

"Nope," Rico paused. "It's Squad No. 67's Chief – Karen Vick."

"Really?" Dot asked surprised. "Well, hey, she deserves it!"

"She helped find our chief!" Rookie replied.

"Without her, we wouldn't of found you!" JPG responded.

"What's next for the EPF?" Dot asked.

"Well," Rico paused. "We can't find Herbert, and who knows what he's going to do to us soon. We found out that the crane was hijacked and it was one of Rock's henchmen,"

"Well," Rookie paused. "What's next for you?"

"Well, you know, I've got a bullet in me," Rico paused. "I know that being part of the EPF is a dangerous task now a days…"

"So?" Dot asked. "You're one of the best in the business!"

"That may be true," Rico paused. "But I need to focus on more things in life,"

"And what you're saying is…?" JPG asked.

"Well," Rico paused. "I'm going to take a break from the EPF,"

"What? Why, commander?" Rookie asked.

"Well, there are things that I need to do in life…" Rico paused. "I've had a great experience with the PSA and the EPF, but I don't know if I want to keep up this line of duty,"

"So you're going to quit?" Dot asked.

"I…I might…" Rico paused. "Gary was my mentor, and the reason I stood into the agency."

"So without him, you won't stay?" JPG asked.

"It won't be the same," Rico paused.

"Whatever you decide, chief, we'll stand for it…" Dot replied.

"Thanks for the support, guys." Rico paused. He got up and headed to his back porch of his igloo. They didn't follow him right then.

"Gary," Rico paused. "Thanks for being a great leader, a great supporter, a great mentor, and better yet, a friend. You've taught me much over the years, and I'll always use it." He had his head towards the sky to thank the one who cared for him much. "Thanks for everything."

The others came out with him. The moon was bright, the rain had stopped, and the sky was lit up with millions of stars. They all looked up to the sky to thank the one they called, 'Gary', or 'Blue Penguin Who Had a Go-T When He Was in High School'. They still couldn't believe this had happened.

"We'll always remember you, G." JPG said. "Thanks for being there for us!"

Somewhere in the distant sky, Rico thought he heard the voice of Gary who replied, 'You're always welcome'.

_**Epilogue…**_

Rico quit his job in the agency and went on in life to pursue his life long dream which was to become part of the Club Penguin employment department. He was stationed in Wilderness 45 of the island and was liked by many penguins. He always checked up on the friends of his for many years that had all pursued their life long dreams.

Dot went on in life to continue working for the EPF and became tertiary chief of all agencies. Secondary chief, Karen, was the one who promoted Dot because of the work she had done for the EPF and the PSA. She achieved her life long dream to be this and was head of her squad, which including Rookie and Jet Pack Guy. Shawn's squad became part of her squad.

Jet Pack Guy continued working for the EPF, but also pursued his life long dream – to break the island's fly records for height, distance, duration, etc. He also was the first penguin to fly without a jetpack, propeller (propellor) cap, plastic wings, etc. He flew with a rocket. Okay, just kidding, he flew without using any equipment. He was known as 'the Penguin That Could Fly'.

Rookie went on working for the EPF and pursued his life long dream which was to become the King of April Fools. He achieved this in 2012 at the April Fools Party. He was quite excited to be this and was known mostly as 'King'. He kept all the dimensions in the Box Dimension (from the April Fools party 2012) and was thanked for this because penguins wanted this forever.

Pizza Chef (who we haven't mentioned in a while, correct?) went on to pursue his life long dream which was to create a pizza so unique that it'd be known as 'Chef Pizza'. It consisted of several secret ingredients and sauces. He also worked with Barista to create a pizza tasting coffee and called it "Chef Coffee". He also worked to create "Barista Pizza" with Barista which was a coffee tasting pizza.

Barista went on to work with Pizza Chef to create a coffee tasting pizza, his life long dream. Both businesses work successful and they received an average of 200 penguins ordering a day, which brought their coin total to about 1,500,000 a year. It was known as "Barista Pizza". He also worked with Pizza Chef to create "Chef Coffee" which was a pizza tasting coffee and can have any toppings you want.

PH went on to discover more puffles and train more to be elites. She found a rainbow puffle, a magenta puffle, a golden puffle and trained all those and the brown and orange puffles. She became wildly famous and visited penguins at the Puffle Party 2012 in March. She also developed a Puffle O recipe that didn't have spices in them, which Rico tried and of course spent five minutes at the hose in the aftermath. Aside from his opinion, she tried them and liked them. Many penguins were disgusted when she had them at the Puffle Party.

Sensei went on to create Card-Jitsu Snow and Shadow. He went on a voyage with Rockhopper and they got back into their friendly relationship. They played Card-Jitsu game frequently and had coffee whenever Rockhopper was there. They finally revealed they were brothers to the Club Penguin Times.

Rockhopper went on to finally reveal Rockhopper Island to the island. He became a ninja in all classes of Card-Jitsu and got back with Sensei for their friendly relationship. He voyaged with his brother and they finally revealed that they were brothers to the Club Penguin Times.

Herbert and Klutzy were eventually cornered and arrested before they could launch a plan to sink the island and voyage to Rockhopper Island which was a lush, warm island. There were no more disturbances on the island and the Proto-Bot's parts were used by Sensei to create a mechanical Dojo for Card-Jitsu Shadow. The crab and the bear were sentenced to community service to building a new Sports Shop.

Eventually, a funeral service was held for Gary. His body was located on the shore of the Dock. They also located Agent Rad and Boom's bodies at Herbert's lair right before Herbert was found and arrested. They had a funeral service for those two agents as well. They were all remembered and but on the highest rank list.

The island eventually turned out to be a great place. The back of the Mine Shack was eventually made into a second base for the EPF, secretly. The Darkest Part of the Forest was made into Base 2 for the PSA. There were no more threats to the island and everything was returning to normal.

_**5 years later. . . **_

Rico stood on the porch of his igloo and remembered his past few years with his friends. The island was a better place than it was 5 years ago, and everything was almost how it was at the start of the island. He heard a voice behind him and turned to see his three best friends standing there behind him. Even five years later, his friends were there for him, no matter what.

_**Well, that's basically my last EPF story. They haven't been rated as my best, so I think it might be nice to end them. Besides, I've had a lot of them over the past eh, 6 months? I will continue to make more stories, just not EPF related, unless they are demanded. If you have any questions on the story or the agent's future, ask away. I'll answer them, no doubt.**_

_**Oh yes, I forgot…Shawn eventually revealed his abilities were fake to his squad. Lassie, who never bought this crap, congratulated himself for knowing it all along. **_

_**Well, that's it for this long chapter and not so long story! **_

_**Expect another story from me soon – can you guess the topic of it? (It will be Club Penguin, you know.)**_


End file.
